


Step by Step

by pl2363



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being friends for eons, Jazz and Prowl decide to try engaging in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prowlxjazz LJ community anniversary month! 
> 
> Prompt: theater, art, literature, music

Theatre- 

“When I said I wanted to experience some of Earth’s more cultural aspects, this isn’t what I’d envisioned,” Prowl said in a bland tone as he surveyed the scene.

Snickering, Jazz plopped down on the hillside. “Hey, this is a cultural aspect. And it’s a theatre,” he said gesturing to the huge screen in the distance.

“A movie theatre,” Prowl replied.

“An _outdoor_ movie theatre.” Jazz grabbed Prowl’s hand and tugged on him. “Come on, now. Sit.”

“We could watch human movies in the rec room on the large screen monitor,” Prowl replied as he gracefully sat down beside Jazz.

“We _could_. But that’s not havin’ a cultural experience. Out here we get to enjoy the nice warm summer night while takin’ in a fun flick,” Jazz replied.

Prowl’s lack of expression gave way to a subtle smile. “I suppose you have a point. But I get to choose the next outing we go on.”

“Deal!” Jazz leaned back on his hands, gazing out at the parking lot.

Humans arrived in their various types of vehicles, parked, and then got out. The smaller human children ran around while the adults set up folding chairs. Some had sports gear, and tossed around balls, while still others sprayed each other with something from a can.

“What is that junk they’re spraying?” Jazz wondered aloud.

“Anti-bug spray, I believe,” Prowl replied, squinting his optics.

“Heh. Not something we gotta worry ‘bout.” Jazz tapped his plating.

Prowl’s optics dimmed a little. “Humans are fragile.”

“More like they’re squishy,” Jazz replied.

“That, too,” Prowl replied with a small smile.

Soon the sun had completely fallen below the horizon, and movie trailers were projected on the large screen. Jazz tuned his radio in so they could hear the sound from their seats far in the back. Some of the humans spotted them early on, pointing and chatting about their visitors, but once the movie began everyone’s focus was on the large screen.

The movie playing was about a spy chasing down those who had wronged him. Prowl found Jazz’s choice of movie amusing, seeing as he was special ops himself.

Halfway through the movie, Prowl stiffened when Jazz’s hand lightly touched his. Gazing into Jazz’s visor, Prowl smiled. In many ways this relationship felt so new, since they’d only recently confessed their feelings after waking here on Earth. At the same time they knew one another like an old, bonded pair, having been best of friends for eons now.

Prowl let Jazz take his hand, and he laced their fingers together, giving it a small squeeze. There was so much affection in such a small gesture, it made Prowl’s spark quietly flutter in his chest.

 

Art- 

Following the curvy roads through the wooded area of New England, Jazz was intensely curious where Prowl was taking him. Skyfire had dropped them off just north of Boston, and Prowl continued in a northern direction once they got on the highway.

They came around a bend and Prowl took a turn down a long driveway. Finally, Jazz spied a sign: The deCorvoda. “There’s a museum this far out from a city?” Jazz asked.

“This is an art gallery and sculpture garden,” Prowl replied.

Jazz had never been one to stop and look at artistic things back on Cybertron, so he wasn’t too sure about all this. Still, this was Prowl’s choice for their outing, and he was willing to give anything at least one shot.

Arriving on the grounds, Prowl transformed. Jazz did the same and grinned at him.

“We're too large for the gallery area, but the sculpture garden should be interesting and open to us,” Prowl said, faint smile on his lips as he walked toward the main building.

“Sculptures, huh?” Jazz bounced along behind him, his gaze wandering over Prowl’s backside. He especially liked how Prowl’s doorwings bobbed every so slightly when he walked. “I see something really purdy already.”

Prowl half turned and looked around. “The sculpture right over there? The large round red one?”

Jazz snorted a laugh as he reached up and tweaked one of Prowl’s doorwings. “Nah, a couple of marvels of Cybertronian evolution.”

“ _Jazz_.” Prowl spun around and shook his head at him. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Heh, I gotta be me, right?” Jazz laughed.

“Oh hello there!” They turned toward the voice that called out to them. A male human came walking over at a brisk pace. “Welcome! I am honored to have you visit our grounds.”

Prowl crouched down and smiled at the human. “We appreciate your accomodating us. We promise to be respectful of the garden and artworks in it.”

The human smiled back at Prowl. “Oh, I trust you will. If you have any questions please ring my office line. I believe I gave you the number?”

Prowl nodded. “You did, and I will.”

“Well, enjoy the gardens!” The human gestured as he grinned at both of them. He seemed somewhat star struck to meet them.

Prowl nodded again, then got back to his feet, and started down the path. Jazz moved to walk beside him as they approached the first sculpture. It was bronze and looked sort of like a horse, but sort of like a bird, but sort of like… well Jazz really wasn’t sure.

“Kinda weird,” Jazz commented as he canted his head, trying to make sense of it.

“An abstract interpretation of a Pegasus,” Prowl replied.

“Ohhh,” Jazz replied, though it didn’t really help him understand it any better.

Prowl chuckled as he looked at Jazz. “Not all art will speak to you, you know.”

“It speaks?” Jazz asked, looking vaguely confused.

Prowl pressed his fingertips to the center of Jazz’s chestplate. “Some art will resonate inside you. Remind you of something, evoke an emotion of some sort, or even just capture your appreciation for it’s shape or beauty.”

Most mechs looked at Prowl and saw a cold, distant officer. Jazz warmly smiled at Prowl, knowing how privileged he truly was to see his secretly passionate side. “This is a new thing fer me, but I’ll give it a go.”

A more serious look swept Prowl’s face as he glanced back at the sculpture. “You appreciate music, correct?”

“Yeah,” Jazz replied, also turning his gaze to the ‘pegasus’.

“What do you appreciate about it?” Prowl asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

“It’s beat, the way the song makes me wanna move,” Jazz replied.

“Apply the same same principle here. Look for what moves you,” Prowl said.

Jazz mulled over Prowl’s correlation. It sort of made sense to him, trying to see what he normally felt in music in the sculpture. He decided after staring at the ‘pegasus’ for a long moment that nothing about it was moving to him.

Prowl’s posture perked up after a long quiet moment. “Let’s move to the next one, shall we?”

“Sure,” Jazz replied.

They wandered the pathway, stopping at each sculpture or installation to take in the view. Jazz found the giant ball that looked like a piece of a street funny. It was one of the few sculptures not made of bronze. As they went deeper into the park, they came across a large bird, a series of triangles connected at the corners, a top hat, and strange face and head thing that was called “Collossal AcornHead”. While some of it was whimsical, and other pieces bizarre and interesting, Jazz hadn’t seen anything that ‘moved’ him. Still, it was a nice quiet afternoon with Prowl, and that part of their outing he was enjoying very much.

“What is this thing?” Jazz paused at piece that had various hollow pipes at differing lengths jutting up into the air.

Prowl leaned down and read the tiny placard. “It’s a musical instrument. You use wooden sticks from the trees to play it. Interesting.”

“Cool!” Excited to have found something more up his alley, he found a large branch on the ground and lightly tapped it against a pipe. A thick, deep sound resonated and echoed off the nearby pipes. “Whoa. That’s _really_ cool.”

“Agreed,” Prowl replied, moving to stand next to Jazz.

“Here,” Jazz shoved the branch he had into Prowl’s hands, and then turned toward the brush to locate another one. He found one the perfect size and returned to Prowl’s side. “We’ll both play it. ‘Kay?”

Nodding, Prowl smiled. “Alright then.”

They each gave the pipes light taps with the branches, creating a lovely series of musical tones. Jazz grinned, very much enjoying the interactive art.

“I’m glad you found something here you like,” Prowl commented.

Jazz glanced at Prowl and he dimmed his optics behind his visor. “I do like it. But, only ‘cause we’re playin’ together.”

Prowl’s doorwings perked up as he gazed back at Jazz. “Sharing in experiences with you is very enjoyable for me, too.”

Jazz then elbowed Prowl’s arm. “I say we head into the woods and share in somethin’ else.”

Prowl half-frowned. “As I have already stated, I’m not ready for that step yet.”

“I was teasin’ ya.” Jazz hid his vague disappointment well with a bright smile.

They’d been ‘dating’ for a couple Earth months now, but interfacing was something Prowl had made clear he wanted to hold off on. In the past, Jazz just hopped in the berth with any mech he liked, which was always fun but never netted him anything long lasting. Until now he really hadn’t considered relationships in the long term, but with Prowl things were very different. He held a special place in Jazz’s spark, so he was willing to wait, despite his libido’s wants otherwise.

“I wouldn’t be adverse to other shows of affection, however,” Prowl said, doorwings flicking upward as he smiled.

Jazz turned to face him, and slipped an arm around Prowl’s waist. “Oh yeah?”

Prowl leaned forward, lips tantalizingly close. “Yes.”

Taking his cue, Jazz captured those perfect lips in a soft-mouthed kiss. He was a little surprised Prowl let him, seeing as they were in a semi-public location, but who was he to question it? The kiss quickly shifted to something much more intimate as Prowl parted his lips, beckoning Jazz’s eager glossa. Taking full advantage, he pressed into Prowl’s mouth, and soon their glossae entwined. Jazz felt his core temperature spiking.

Suddenly Prowl reared back, optics darkened in hue with his own apparent arousal.

“Who knew you were such a flirt, hm?” Jazz nuzzled Prowl’s nose.

“I don’t mean to be a tease.” Prowl slid both arms around Jazz’s shoulders and pressed their forehelms together. “I find my usual control lacking in your presence, though.”

“Same here hotbot,” Jazz replied with a grin.

Prowl pressed a quick kiss to Jazz’s lips, then pulled away. “There are a few more sculptures we have yet to see.”

Jazz took a moment to compose himself, then nodded as he took Prowl’s hand. “Then let’s go see them.”

 

Literature-

Sitting on the semi-circular couch in his quarters, Prowl held a datapad with a downloaded human fiction novel in one hand, while his other hand rested over Jazz’s chestplate. Jazz was lying on the couch with his helm in Prowl’s lap, reading his own datapad. It was a cozy way to spend their off-duty time together, especially in light of the inclimate weather outside.

Flash flood warnings for the area had cancelled their planned drive through the desert to see some of the natural rock formations. Prowl didn’t mind, though. All he really cared about was spending time with Jazz.  

This new relationship, borne of their longtime friendship, felt both comfortable and exciting at the same time. He’d worried at first that engaging in a relationship would cause issues between them, or even possibly jeopardize their friendship. But, as it turned out, they had simply built on what they already shared, making their connection even stronger.

Jazz snorted a laugh and Prowl glanced at his datapad.

“What are you reading?” Prowl asked, seeing his screen filled with what looked like two-dimensional human artwork.

“Comics,” Jazz replied. He turned his head slightly to look up at Prowl and grinned. “What are you reading? Status reports?”

“Very funny,” Prowl replied, tweaking Jazz’s audio horn. “A crime novel. Human crime and their techniques for investigation, even in a fictional setting, is very interesting and not too dissimilar to our own practices.”

“Yeah, well, Deadpool just made fun of the villain, sayin’ his name is like somethin’ you’d buy off a late night infomercial,” Jazz responded.

Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz. He honestly had no clue what Jazz just said. “I think the lack of context hurts the retelling.”

Jazz chuckled as he turned his attention back to his datapad. “Trust me, it’s funny.”

Gently running his fingers in circles over Jazz’s chestplate, Prowl nodded and turned back to his own novel.

Jazz lifted his hand up and rested it over Prowl’s. “Keep doin’ that and I’ll wanna jump ya right here.”

His choice to wait on indulging in the more physical pursuits of a relationship had more to do with his own past hurts than Jazz. “You’ve been patient with me,” Prowl commented, looking back at Jazz.

“That’s ‘cause I love ya,” Jazz replied. “I’d do anythin’ fer you, but you know that.”

He did know that. He also knew Jazz could be trusted with his spark. It was something his processor knew, but no matter how logically sound it seemed, his spark remained weighed down by his past failures and fluttered nervously at the idea of consummating their relationship. In time the nagging doubts and worries from his past had grown more and more quiet, though. Hopefully they’d become silent soon, and he’d be able to move forward without fear of being hurt.

“I love you, too,” Prowl said in a softened tone.

Jazz smiled and squeezed Prowl’s hand.

 

Music (part 1)-

Generally, Jazz wasn’t a mech to wait around. He liked moving with the flow, and faster that flow was, the more fun he had. It was part of why he signed up to train as a spy for special ops. Excitement, challenges, and acting on whim were fun for him.

“Hey, Jazz!”

He spun on his heels and offered a friendly smile to Bluestreak as he walked toward him. “Heya, Blue.”

“What are you doing hanging out at the base entrance?” Bluestreak asked as approached.

“Waitin’,” Jazz replied.

Bluestreak looked a little surprised by the reply. “Waiting for what? You know, if you aren’t doing anything tonight, me and the twins and Smokescreen are driving out to the beach. We’re gonna stay all night, play games and watch the sun rise. Spike said it’s a cool thing to see. Wanna come?”

Jazz shook his head as he smiled. “Thanks fer the invite, but I’ve got plans.” He then elbowed Bluestreak. “And uh, be careful. Somehow I don’t see sand and Ol’ Sunny gettin’ on too well.”

Bluestreak snorted a laugh. “Yeah, well, he can stay in the parking lot if he’s gonna be a grump.”

“Heh, I hope you all have fun.” Jazz gave Bluestreak a friendly arm pat as the rest of the group came walking up.

“Jazz! Come out with us!” Sideswipe bounded toward him, grabbing and putting him in a partial headlock.

Shoving at the energetic twin, Jazz freed himself. “Nah, I got plans. Thanks, though.”

“Spoilsport,” Sideswipe replied.

“Like he’d give up a hot date with Prowl for us,” Smokescreen said with a bright smile. “Or is Prowl still running cold on you?”

Jazz hadn’t mentioned any details about how things were going between him and Prowl, and vaguely wondered where Smokescreen got his information from. He shook his head. “Ain’t none of yer business, nosybot.”

“I think they’re perfect together,” Bluestreak said, giving Smokescreen an annoyed look.

“I think it’s weird,” Sunstreaker said with a small frown. “They’re polar opposites.”

“That’s why it’s perfect,” Bluestreak replied with a grin.

“All right, why don’t y’all gossip on yer way to the beach and leave me out of it, hm?” Jazz said, giving Sideswipe a slight shove.

“We’re going! No need to get pushy,” Sideswipe said, laughing as he play punched Jazz in the arm. “Have fun!”

The group headed out, Sideswipe jumping on Sunstreaker for a piggyback ride. They all walked out the start of the road, transformed and took off into the evening. Jazz vaguely frowned as he glanced back inside the base, wondering where Prowl was. It wasn’t like him to be late.

Footsteps echoed and soon Prowl’s silhouette came into view. He was carrying a neatly folded cloth, hugging it to his chest as he approached.

Prowl sheepishly smiled. “I apologize for my tardiness.”

Jazz canted his head. “Not like you at all. Everythin’ okay?”

“Oh, yes. I just had some things I had to do and it took longer than I anticipated.” Prowl’s doorwings had perked up on his back when he said, ‘things’, which piqued Jazz’s curiosity.

“What’s with the blanket?” Jazz asked.

“The large cloth is for us to sit on. I assumed we were going to the outdoor amphitheatre?” Prowl canted his head slightly. “After all the rain the ground will be soft, and possibly muddy.”

“Heh, always thinking ahead.” Jazz took Prowl’s hand, gently pulling on him as they started to walk outside. “I think yer gonna like this concert.”

“‘Rock and Roll’ is not my prefered choice when it comes to music, but I’m definitely open to learning what it is you enjoy about it,” Prowl replied.

Jazz grinned as they reached the start of the road. “I _promise_ yer gonna like this.” He transformed and opened his door. “Toss the blanket in here.”

Prowl nodded, and placed his cloth on the seat before stepping back and transforming.

“Let’s hit it!” Jazz slammed his door shut, and peeled out down the roadway.

Prowl stayed close on his tail as they drove along at a pretty fast pace, heading toward the nearby city’s outdoor concert venue.

:: Not gonna tell me I’m goin’ over the posted speed, huh? :: Jazz teased over the comm.

:: I was late. The speed is justified to arrive on time. And unlike some of the younger mechs of the crew, I trust you, :: Prowl replied.

Earned trust over the eons was one of many things that played into how well they got along. Within a few minutes they arrived on the edge of the local town and Jazz slowed down, leading them to the concert hall. At the parking lot, he came to a stop and popped open his door. Prowl needed no prompting, also transforming and removing the blanket so Jazz could return to his robot mode.

Prowl glanced at the dome-shape in the distance. “Is that the stage area?”

“Yep.” Jazz grinned as he heard the tell-tale sounds of stringed instruments running scales.

“That doesn’t sound like the music you usually listen to,” Prowl said, giving Jazz a curious look.

“Heh. You’ll see.” He took Prowl’s hand and they walked toward the stage seating.

They were too large for the actual seating area, and moved to where the back row of seats butted up against a small hill. Making their way over to the flattest-looking, open area they could find, they agreed on a good spot. Whipping out the blanket, Prowl let it billow in the light breeze, while Jazz grabbed the other end. They laid it down over the ground, which was pretty damp from the rains. Jazz plopped down and patted the space beside him.

Smiling, Prowl sat himself down. “A string quartet? I had no idea you enjoyed the more traditional music from this planet.”

Chuckling, Jazz slipped an arm around Prowl’s waist. “I like all sorts of music. But this isn’t what ya think.”

The lights on the stage suddenly flared on, and the humans took their places. The violin started first, a fast paced opening from the song ‘Crossroads’. Soon the rest of the quartet joined in, adding depth and melody to the song.

“A rock and roll song played by stringed instruments?” Prowl whispered as he glanced at Jazz.

With a huge grin on his lips, Jazz nodded.

Prowl then placed his hand on Jazz’s leg and squeezed. “You’re so full of surprises.”

“Always,” Jazz replied.

 

Music, continued (part 2)-

The concert was great. Awesome music played by amazing performers, and sharing it all with the mech that meant the most to him. Jazz practically bounced as he walked with Prowl through the quiet halls of the barracks.

“I have a surprise for you, too.” Prowl paused at his quarters. “Would you like to come in?”

“I’d love to,” Jazz replied.

He wasn’t going to presume anything, but he couldn’t help hoping the embargo on interfacing might be lifted. After all, he could spend time with Prowl, tell him how he felt, but nothing compared to the raw vulnerability that came with expressing himself physically.

The door slid shut behind him, and Prowl dimmed the lighting somewhat before crossing over to his computer console. “Have a seat,” Prowl said, giving Jazz a side-long glance.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Jazz replied in a light tone as he sat down on the couch and leaned back, making himself comfortable.

“I had to enlist some help with this, so I do hope you’ll enjoy it.” Prowl’s fingers danced over the screen to his console. After a moment, the light airy sounds of a synthesizer filled the room, quickly accompanied by a guitar and female singer.

“Wait a sec, what’s with the rock music?” Jazz asked, confused.

Prowl walked over to the couch and sat down beside Jazz, holding out a small datadisc. “I asked for Smokescreen’s help, and we made a ‘mix’ of music for you with songs that convey my feelings. This your copy.”

Sitting up, Jazz stared at him. “Prowl…” The lyrics to the song playing were about love, and Jazz felt completely humbled by the message and all of Prowl’s efforts. He took the offered disc and warmly smiled. “Thank you.”

Leaning in close, Prowl initiated a short kiss. Pulling back marginally, he gazed at Jazz. “You’re very welcome.”

Reaching up, Jazz cupped Prowl’s face, running his thumb over his lower lip. “Ya know I love you, right?”

Prowl kissed Jazz’s thumb and then nodded. “And I’m very much in love with you.”

“So… I guess this whole thing is workin’ out, huh?” Jazz asked, his spark now dancing in his chest with all his love for Prowl.

“Yes,” Prowl replied. Placing a hand on Jazz’s chest, he gently pushed him back against the couch and with a rare, playful-looking smile he moved to straddle Jazz’s lap.

Jazz slid his hands up Prowl’s thighs, and along the curve of his hip plate. “Well, well. What do I have here?”

Bending forward, Prowl’s doorwings flared on his back, as he captured Jazz’s lips in another kiss. Their lips parted and glossae twinned between their mouths as Jazz continued to heavily pet Prowl’s armor.

Jazz suddenly broke the kiss, his intakes hitching slightly. “I don’t want any misunderstandings.” The last he wanted to do was cross an unseen line, ruin what progress they’d made.

“You haven’t misunderstood.” Prowl pressed his hands to Jazz’s chestplate, and rolled his hips so their interface covers ground against each other. “In the midst of making the music mix, I mentioned my hesitancy. Smokescreen helpfully pointed out that sometimes the only way to subdue irrational fear is to face it head on.”

“Or in this case, _‘face_ me,” Jazz replied, trying not to laugh at Prowl’s unintentional double entendre.

Prowl half-smiled as he shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And yer a hotbot.” Jazz grinned.

With an amused look, Prowl kissed Jazz’s nose. “I’m _your_ hotbot,” Prowl replied.

Jazz lifted his hands up and cupped Prowl’s face. “And I’m all yours, too.”  


End file.
